


surrounded by my favourite view

by angree_baratheon



Category: Love Victor (TV 2020)
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, as they deserve, discussion of gender identity, i cant wait to finish the series and properly write them, this is highkey platonic, with a sprinkle of Might Be Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angree_baratheon/pseuds/angree_baratheon
Summary: "So, like, I think I might be pansexual."If he could summarise the whole entire thing in one sentence, Victor would say that he feels as if the entire world's pretty much tilted right there and then. Felix is still fairly relaxed, though; right there across his bed, long hair splaying over his pillow, undisturbed.
Relationships: Victor Salazar/Felix Weston
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	surrounded by my favourite view

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't finished the series! But I wanted to write a short something, and maybe, if I have the time, Imma try exploring it? Maybe? I still so far love the entire series though. Victor made my heart ached, he's an angel. In any case, I'll be treating this entirely as a writing exercise so it'll be short and sweet! Enjoy!

"So, like, I think I might be pansexual."

If he could summarise the whole entire thing in one sentence, Victor would say that he feels as if the entire world's pretty much tilted right there and then. Felix is still fairly relaxed, though; right there across his bed, long hair splaying over his pillow, undisturbed. Or maybe because Victor's just not looking at this right. Somebody who admitted something like that can't be _that_ —

He means, there's no one way to admit something like that, but still.

Victor splutters, and whatever 80s game console Felix and him have randomly bought from the thrift shop right at Alker's street falls into his laps. The character in it dies, releasing these consecutive familiar defeated sound. Victor, from his place on the floor, turns.

"W-what?"

Felix puts his hands under his head, like he's sunbathing. Like he's just contemplating the weather. "I think, you know, like - I'm pan. That's what they say, right?"

"Felix, you—" For some reason, it doesn't compute with him. Victor _understands_ the words they're exchanging, could rationally digest the language the both of them are speaking and yet, there's something about this whole setting that feels a little too jarring and nerve-wrecking at the same time. Which really sort of sets off an anxiety he's long thought his body's forgotten. _Like, calm down, Victor. It's not like it's you who's coming out again_.

"This—"

"Yeah," Felix blows out, eyes still not quite meeting Victor's. It's weird. It's the first few times Felix has never really met him in the eyes since they've met, and that's - almost two years, a perfect near twenty-something months that they've met, and this - Victor realises kind of dishearteningly - is the first few times Felix hasn't been truly confrontational in a way that Felix is. "I mean, I wasn't sure, at first. You know how I kinda have to stay at my gramps over the summer for like, a couple of weeks, right? Yeah, well, I kinda met a few people there. Kind of made out with a person who I thought was a girl, but it turns out, they're, like - non binary? Like, undeclared, or something? And some days, they feel more comfortable as a dude, and others, they feel more feminine. But like, I mean, that's what they told me, anyways, you know?"

"Oh." Is all Victor says because, _holy shit_. There's just something about knowing someone like Felix for so long and having this certain association with him, but to _think_ —

Victor swallows, unsure how to continue the train of thoughts. He listens instead.

Felix sits up. "And - um. I found myself, like, not minding it? Like, it's cool? They were _really_ _hot_. Soft brown eyes and tongue piercing and everything."

 _Brown?_ Victor's chest jumps. "Woah," he finds himself responding - finally. "Tongue piercing?"

"Yeah, man." Felix looks up, the first time since he admitted it, and - the smile there is familiar. All toothy and boyish. The slight blush colouring his best friend's cheek is - _a whole entire thing together_. Victor feels pride swells under his chest, tripling. Felix looks good like that. Hair black, and eyes shining. "It was hot."

Victor laughs, 'cause it's the only thing he finds himself he can naturally responds with.

Felix looks back down again, eyes now playing with the rings he's accumulated since he was gone. Silver things with unique designs. Victor wonders now, if it's that person who gave him that. That person who could make Felix's face change pink in colour. "I think I... kind of suspected that I was - okay with ... kissing people ... and liking them ... no matter the gender? I mean, I knew I could _like_ _people_ , and bisexual would've been one way to, kind of, _label_ that, but - I also knew that that isn't me? I mean," Felix breaks out into a laughter, jagged and nervous. Victor, in return, feels the same.

He wants to reach out. Wants to hug.

He isn't sure though, suddenly, if that's okay.

"I'm probably not making any sense—"

"No," Victor interjects, serious. Hand grasping at Felix's knees. Their eyes meet again. "No." Victor smiles - warm. Tender. Only for his best friend the way he knows how. "You make perfect sense."

"Yeah?" Felix smiles, eyes crinkling. Victor feels at ease, settled, _home_.

He nods. "Yeah. Of course, man."

"Thanks," and Felix does the second thing Victor hasn't always had the chance to see. He looks away, embarrassed. Shy. Victor feels like he's scored a three point line, a winning shot, the one score that calls the game just before the whistle blows. "Is it weird if I told you that that person I made out with kinda looks like you?"

And somehow, Victor bursts out laughing at that.

Give it to Felix to do or produce something that's absolutely mind-blowing and unexpected.

"Pictures or it didn't happen," Is all he says, good-naturedly.

Felix grins, a cheshire cat smile, and bends over to catch the phone that he's put securely to charge. Victor tells himself he isn't looking at the muscles moving and the skin showing when the sleeves of Felix's shirt hikes up around the arms.

"Their hair's longer, though." He adds later, pushing the screen for the passcodes. "Good talker, too. Ran circles around me with how witty, like, _god_."

"Yeah?" Victor sighs, happy.

Felix looks up. Smiles. And it's small. Personal. He thumbs on a picture, swiping them to the previous date. " 'Course I like talkin' with you better. You're my bestie, so you don't need to be all concerned, Vic—"

Victor rolls his eyes, laughs. " _Shut up!_ "

And they sit together like that, side by side, scrolling down pictures, snorting through stories and providing cheeky commentaries and feedbacks, waiting for the weekend to wither away. Despite the weather forecast and the wind breezing outside, both boys are warm.


End file.
